Here’s 2 Us
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: 2 years ago, 15 year old Tori Vega was accused and incarcerated for a double murder. Released at the age of 17, and with her very being still in tatters from two years of heartbreak, will Beck Oliver be able to put her back together again? [Bori!]
1. Prologue

_Cause I got a smile on_

 _I'm an ex-con_

 _That just got off parole_

 _-Victoria Justice_

 **8:47 AM - East Hollywood Female Detention and Juvenile Center**

"Vega! Vega baby be sure and write to us!"

"Keep on singin' mama! You go girl!"

"Keep out of trouble from now on! Someone hustles you, you hustle back!"

East Hollywood was alive with noise, woman pounding the floor of their cells with their boots, and rattling the bars with clenched fists. 17 year old Victoria Vega could only smile as she was guided away from her home of two years, listening to the music made by her makeshift family as they cheered her out the door.

It was a breath of fresh air as the first gate heading out was closed behind her, the noise of the other inmates still echoing through her bones as one of the guards unlocked the cuffs around her wrists, and another released the chains about her ankles. The click of the metal falling from about her skin was deafening, and a deep breath escaped her worn throat as she was given a hard slap to the shoulder.

"Get out of here Vega," the woman mumbled with a twinkle in her eye, "don't let me see you here ever again,"

"Sure thing, Chief," Tori stated with an awkward half salute, turning to the open doorway before her. It was like a dream as Tori walked forward, head held high as she passed into the front hall of the Detention Center for the first time in two years. It smelled heavily of lemon floor cleaner, and the white LED strip lights caused the half Latina to squint. But she was out. She was really out!

"TORI!"

Breaking from her thoughts, the ex-con was nearly bowled over by a pair of strong arms as she stumbled and caught her balance.

"T-Trina?"

"I'm so happy to see you!"

Throwing her arms around the elder Vega sibling, Tori squeezed her sister tightly for the first time in months. Sure she came to visit often, but this was the first time Tori got to hug her sister as a free woman. This made her hold on even tighter, as though this whole experience was just some sick dream.

"Oh my god, Tor," pulling back and holding her sister at arms length, Trina took her in, "you look amazing. Look at this...this muscle? What happened to my little sister!"

"Ah, yeah there's not much else to do but work the weights around here,"

Accentuating the point by flexing an arm, Trina fanned herself dramatically as she feigned a swoon.

"Goodness! Such a lady killer,"

"Ha, funny," rolling her eyes, Tori glanced past her sister to eye her parents. Unlike her enthusiastic sibling, the two of them were less willing to stand and greet her. Folding her arms over her chest, Tori swaggered forward a bit. She was met with the broad chest of her father, Police Chief David Justice (neé Vega). The look on his face was hardly that of a father, but Tori couldn't find it in her to care.

Trina visited her in prison every month on the dot. Holly, her mom, came on occasion though it was only a few times a year. David hadn't visited once, he didn't even sign the two birthday cards Tori got while in East Hollywood. Meeting the man's steely gaze unwavering, the teen snarled slightly.

" _David_."

" _Victoria_. Good to be out?"

"Better then good. The best feeling ever." Shrugging half heartedly, Tori looked away as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Holly was there beside her husband now, the softest of smiles on her otherwise tense features.

"Good to finally have you back, Tor,"

"Thanks mom,"

Shrugging the woman's hand off gently, David looked down at her pointedly, but said nothing. Turning on a heel, the teen approached Trina, who gladly threw an arm over her shoulders, "I think I want to get out of here, Treen."

"Of course sistah-sistah! I brought my own car!"

"You're driving now?"

"Yeah! Ohmigosh you're going to absolutely die Tori, you'll love my ride,"

Holding her shoulders in a secretly reassuring way, Tori nodded to her parents as she was practically dragged out into the sunlight. Breathing deep as she halted on the front steps, Trina stopped running as Tori took it in with childlike wonder. Two years felt like a lifetime when you spent most of your hours in a six by eight concrete box, "Tor? Everything alright?"

Blinking and shaking from her thoughts for the second time that day, Tori nodded.

"Sorry, Treen. Just, thinking."

"Well stop thinking! I know exactly what you want right now."

"A cheeseburger with fries?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly giddy, Trina squealed along with her little sister, jumping to the fancy red convertible parked at the curb, "hop in and we'll get going!"

"Wow, nice ride!"

Admiring the car for a moment, Tori got into the passengers seat hurriedly as she turned to look at the building she called home for the last 730 days. Pressing a kiss to her palm as Trina revved the engine, Tori tossed the momento behind her with a cry of joy as they skidded off towards the nearest fast food drive-thru. She was a free woman now, and she was going to make the most of it.

 **A/N: Hello all! Rose here, and man has it been a hot minute since I wrote anything for this fandom. Imagine my surprise coming back here after so long and finding this place still active! It's incredible. Anyway, this whole story was inspired by the one song lyric from Here's 2 Us — a personal favorite; and I wanted to write a little thing.**

 **Please tell me what you think! I love getting comments on my work. Till next chapter, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: Beck

_"It was a grisly scene the night of August 10th, 2013. Two young men were found slaughtered in the alley behind a popular teen hangout in downtown L.A. Both boys had been heavily beaten. One of them was brutally stabbed, and the other knocked in the head, killing them both instantly._

 _The investigation took a drastic turn when hard evidence of this crime landed on 15 year old Victoria Vega, who had not only one of the murder weapons in her possession, but also had the blood of both victims on her clothing. Devastated, the families of these two boys called for drastic action against the girl._

 _But it was not to be. Being only 15 and a minor in the state of California, Vega was unable to be sentenced to hard time in a Women's Prison. Instead, she was sentenced to two years in heavy therapy and rehab at East Hollywood Female Detention and Juvenile Center. Outraged with the leniency given to the girl by the state, the parents had this to say —"_

Flicking the television off, 17 year old Beck Oliver rolled his eyes as his girlfriend of two years Jade West cried out in protest.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"And I don't want to hear it," tossing the remote aside, Beck rolled his eyes as Jade pouted slightly, "we heard enough about it when it happened, alright. I don't want to listen to it again,"

"But it's different! That crazy bitch got released today; she's out now Beck!"

"So what?"

"So what? She's a twisted murderer. It's only a matter of time before she wants to do it again,"

"Hmph, sounds like someone else I know,"

"Asshole!"

Hitting her boyfriend lightly on the arm, Jade rolled off his shirtless form, standing as she ruffled her long brown hair, "either way, I hope she gets all the hate in this world and more,"

"Jade come on. She served her time —"

"Hardly enough! The girl committed two murders. That's two innocent people —"

"The guys were complete wazzbags Jade. And the girl testified, it was involuntary manslaughter —"

"She's a liar and everyone knows it. 'I was just defending myself' she said, pfft. You don't inflict that much damage by just defending yourself."

Rolling his eyes again, Beck lifted his hands in surrender. Jade was very passionate about things she was interested in, those being scissors, horror movies and the twisted justice system in California.

"Ok, fine. Whatever. Where are you going?"

"I have to get home before my mother figures out I'm gone."

"Out past your cerfew again, Miss Jadelyn?"

Beck chuckled as Jade blushed, her pale skin flushing a hot shade of red as she left and sped away in her Camero. They had spent the night in Beck's RV. Again. They didn't go any farther then cuddling and coddling, but it was still perfectly steamy. Throwing his head back, Beck sighed heavily as he counted the panels which made up his RV's roof. It was his home after all — his little sanctuary away from the horror which was only a few steps up the driveway.

Rolling onto his feet, Beck stripped out of his old clothes, throwing on a pair of sweats and a tank top along with his best sneakers. It was still early in the morning, so it was the perfect time to go out and run a bit. Though it wasn't a hobby of

Beck's, he just felt the need to get out of his RV for a while. Grabbing his phone from the side-table, the handsome 17 year old took off away from his house.

The Hollywood Hills area wasn't large, so Beck was able to name each and every house and who lived there as he passed by. Not paying much attention, he stopped as something hard collided with him. Glancing down, a girl was fallen at his feet, rubbing her skinned elbow. Ripping out his music, Beck swore.

"Hell, I'm so sorry! I wasn't even —"

"It's fine."

Brushing him off and getting to her feet, Beck had to take a solid step back. The stranger was ripped, with abs that puckered easily from golden skin, and shoulders that rippled with every breath. "Hey, my eyes are up here?"

"Huh? Oh, uh,"

Glancing up to meet the girls eyes, the view was just as good. She was really attractive, with high cheekbones and deep brown eyes which sparkled in the morning sun. Despite this, there was a sort of ruggedness to her that Beck wasn't expecting, "sorry again. Are you ok?"

"I'll live, thanks."

Tossing her head with a half smile, the girl simply moved around Beck to continue her run. Heart leaping, the boy reached out to stop her,

"Hold on!"

"What?"

Turning on her heel, Beck noticed some distinct scars on the girls skin that he hadn't noticed at a distance. Tearing his wandering eyes away from her body, Beck swallowed thickly.

"I uh, haven't seen you around. My name's Beck,"

"Tori."

"Mind if I run with you?"

"Oh? I still have five miles to go. I'm not sure if...erm...you're up for that."

Trailing across him with her eyes, Beck felt suddenly embarrassed at how sweaty he was after only a few blocks. Amazed at the girls passion for running though, he shrugged his shoulders casually.

"I could totally do five —"

"Ok. But try to keep up, I don't run slow."

And off she went, continuing down the street at a brisk pace. Startled at how quick she was, Beck caught up to her in a few long strides, admiring her from his place. She truly was a work of art, her body rippling with each movement, her skin sparkling with sweat even though she wasn't even breathing hard. Beck, who severely underestimated his abilities, felt ready to die after the first half mile.

"Ok! You're right, I can't handle five miles. I surrender!"

Collapsing dramatically down onto the curb outside his trailer, Tori stopped her stride and looked down at him from above, a hint of a laugh in her face, "are you an angel?"

"Hardly. Get up wussy-boy. It's easier to breathe while standing,"

Taking Tori's outstretched hand, Beck was once again caught off guard by the roughness of her skin, and the strength of her grip as she pulled him to his feet, "how's the heart rate, Elvis?"

"Probably going to kill me? You?"

"Haven't even worked up a good sweat yet," smiling as she placed a hand on her hip, Beck took note that she wasn't hyperventilating at all. Her sheen of sweat was already gone.

"What are you, some sort of exercise demon?"

"Maybe. There wasn't much else to do where I moved from. Running and weights was pretty much the extent of my hobbies."

"Oh? Boring where you come from?"

"Very boring," rolling her eyes, Tori took a seat in the grass by the curb as Beck fell down beside her, groaning painfully.

"I'm going to ache for a week because of you."

"And you knocked me down. We're even,"

"I said I was sorry,"

"I know. I just like to make you suffer."

Laughing brilliantly, Beck thought Tori's laughter sounded like bells. It didn't last long though as there was a ringing from her pocket. Sitting up on his elbows, Beck furrowed his brows as Tori pulled a 2000's style flip phone from her shorts. "Hello? Yeah, fine. Whatever."

Tori seemed to grow agitated as her face contorted into an expression of annoyance. It reminded Beck of Jade, though much more serene, "fine, fine stop yelling at me. I'll be home in ten minutes — ok, five minutes!"

Slamming the phone shut, Tori groaned in irritation, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Hey, if it's far I could give you a ride home,"

"Would you? That would be amazing,"

Holding her hands together slightly, Tori's face illuminated as Beck nodded. It wasn't long before he and Tori were in the truck, headed down into the lower Hollywood Hills, "just pull up here, I can walk the rest of the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my dad will totally flip if he sees a strange boy driving me home."

"I guess I get that," leaning against the open window as Tori got out of the truck, Beck honked at her as she turned around, "can I run with you tomorrow?"

"If you can keep up. See you around, Elvis!"

Waving, Beck leaned back as Tori vanished up a narrow flight of steps leading to more houses farther up in the neighborhood. Closing his eyes, the boy slammed his head against the steering wheel with a groan. _He didn't get Tori's number._

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 2: Tori

Chapter 2: Tori

"Where have you been?"

Coming through the door, David Justice was standing in the living room. He was all gussied up, his police uniform perfectly starched and his badge gleaming with authority. Tori wanted nothing more than to throw it in the blender.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I have to keep an eye on you."

"Uh, no. You really don't."

"Victoria. _Don't test me_."

"Don't worry, I actually hid the body this time. _Dad_."

The phrase was spat with venom as Tori kicked off her shoes in the entryway, grunting as she was suddenly pushed up against the wall, her father digging his massive hand into her shoulder.

"I asked where you were. Now answer me."

"I went out running! Oh my god, take a chill pill,"

Shoving the man away from her, Tori rolled her shoulder, "maybe you should have a mint, it's not hard for your 'good friends' at the station to smell the booze on your breath —"

 _*CRACK*_ Tori's face whipped to one side as the flat of David's hand met her cheek. Unlike most girls who would cower, or whine and cry, Tori just exhaled deeply. Facing the man she once looked up to, a cruel chuckle fell between her lips as she rubbed the now red place where he had struck her.

"Go upstairs. _Now_."

David's voice was dangerous as Tori nodded stiffly, stepping past the man looming over her and galloping up the stairs. Trina met her in the hall, stopping her escape as the elder girl gently felt Tori's cheek sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Tori's eyebrow lifted as she rubbed the spot herself, rolling her jaw as it began to ache from the force of the punishment, "I guess I'm not daddy's little princess anymore, huh?"

"Tori-"

"Trina, I just kind of want to be alone. Thanks for the heads up about...David."

Eyes facing down as to not reveal the pain in her eyes, Tori sensed Trina's half nod as she touched the place between Tori's shoulder blades. Standing alone in the hallway, the 17-year-old sighed in contempt. Since returning home, it had been nothing but tension. Her parents had wiped her very existence from the house, from pictures to her personal belongings. Anything Tori had before going to East Hollywood was now gone. Probably forgotten in a landfill somewhere or sold off at a garage sale.

Tori wasn't surprised to hear of her family's name change either. After all, the bad connotation with the surname Vega must have been through the roof after she was taken to the facility. Justice. That was her new name, and it was dripping with irony. She was _Victoria Justice_ — it didn't even seem like a coincidence. Pursing her lips together, Tori entered the room which she had been assigned. It _used_ to be her old room, but any sign that she'd ever lived there was missing.

David had put locks on her window, and door, both from the outside only. She had minimal furniture; that being her bed, a desk and chair, a chest of drawers and a closet (which was mostly empty besides a few of Trina's borrowed items). Falling down onto the mattress with a huff, Tori stared at the whitewashed ceiling. It wasn't much better than her cell at the facility, at least there she had someone to talk to.

Rolling over onto her stomach, Tori brought out the flip phone Trina had found. David didn't want Tori to have a phone at all, and Holly wouldn't speak against him. So Trina, being the best big sister ever, dug around her drawers till she found the flip phone she used to carry in grade school. It was fine, ugly, but fine. Sadly, Tori hadn't gotten Beck's number in her rush to get home, and there was no way she could sneak out without Holly snitching on her to David.

Cursing again and opening up the phone, Tori fiddled with it mindlessly. If it would kill five minutes of her boredom, then it was enough. Falling into the contacts list, Tori skimmed the names. She knew them all of course, and right at the top of that list was a name that stirred up many memories. Cat Valentine. The girl had been a sweetheart years ago, and Tori recalled that she and Trina talked a lot despite an obvious age difference.

Pulling up the message box, Tori hesitated. She couldn't tell Cat that she was Tori Vega...er...Justice. She'd probably freak out and call the cops or something.

 **Trina V: 'Hi Cat! It's Trina. I totally found my old phone and I was wondering if it still worked!'**

The message was a silly little lie, and as Tori sent it off with a small whooshing sound, she didn't expect anything of it. But when the bell chimed not a minute later with a response, Tori's interest peaked.

 **Cat V: 'Trina! Omg funny I still have my old phone to! It's in my nightstand lol. Did we used to be friends or something? Why do you have my number xD'  
**  
Arching a brow curiously, Tori tapped her lower lip. So Trina and Cat were no longer friends? Or perhaps they just didn't talk to one another much. Thinking for a moment for another white lie, Tori sighed as she typed out her next message, feeling a bit like a grade student with her unpracticed thumbs.

' **Totally we did! We talked all the time. Remember Mr. Stickners class? More like 'Stink'ners! Lol! 3** '

Rolling her eyes at the joke, one which still rung terrible after a good ten years, Tori inwardly groaned. Trina was 10 when she thought that joke was funny, Tori (and she supposed Cat) would have been 8. Trina had been held back a grade around that time, which would put her and Cat in the same sort of classes.

 **Cat. V: 'OMG! That's such a stinky joke still haha! I totally 4got about that class, we had so much fun! We need to talk more.'  
**  
"Tori!"

Blinking suddenly at David's voice in the hall, Tori gasped and shoved the phone under the pillow just in time. As the door swung open, the man tossed a white envelope onto the bed, "here. I'm gone till 6 tonight. If I hear anything —"

"You won't."

Clenching his teeth at being cut off, David grunted,

"Any funny business and I lock this door. Your curfew is at 5:00 —"

"What! But-"

"5:00, you're in your room or else you won't leave this house at all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes. _Sir_."

Clenching her teeth, Tori fought to keep down her raging teenage temper as David nodded curtly, slamming the door shut. Wincing at the noise, Tori rolled to sit up, picking up the envelope the man had left behind. 'Hollywood Arts?'

Opening the flap hurriedly, Tori squinted at the words. She no longer had her glasses, that or Trina hadn't yet remembered where she stashed them.

' _Dear Miss Victoria Justice,_

 _We have been informed by the City of California that we are to accept your admission to Hollywood Arts High School as part of the post-release therapy and education program for offending minors. Your classes will begin on Monday, January 2nd at 8 am, along with after-school therapy sessions till 4:30 pm. Please see the enclosed list for your current class schedule, and list of necessities._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Principal Eikner & Lane Anthony'  
_

"Well that's something at least," Tori grumbled, realizing instantly that there was only a half hour gap between her therapy and her 'curfew', "shit, it's like prison all over again,"

Falling back to the bed, Tori once again found herself counting the cracks in the ceiling, a troubled frown on her face. Things were going to get better...right?


	4. Chapter 3: Beck

Chapter 3: Beck

Pulling his truck to the curb in front of the narrow stairway leading up towards Tori's house, Beck sighed heavily. He had missed his run with the pretty Latina, and felt bad that she wasn't feeling well. Jade had called him twice already, yelling at him both times because she had to drive her stupid little brother to school. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Beck glanced up as there was a flash of yellow in his sights.

Tori was coming down the steps, wearing a neat yellow sundress under a leather jacket and her usual black converse. Her beautiful hair was down and washed, though Beck was curious if it still smelled of cold coffee. Leaning over and opening the door for her, the half-Latina smiled as she climbed in.

"Heyo, you look nice today."

"Thanks. Trina insisted I wear a dress today so I could 'impress my new man' or something."

"I'm your new man?"

"Pfft, don't even go there Beckett."

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Beck pulled away from the curb expertly. The whole way to JetBrew, he couldn't keep his eye's off the girl beside him. She was beautiful and bright, and though her gaze was still guarded, she was letting him apologize to her with coffee. Beck thought about telling Tori he knew about her past, but kept that bit of information to himself against his better judgement. He didn't want to ruin the beginnings of this friendship with her.

"So, are you feeling better?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, probably just some 12 hour bug or something."

Waving the question off, Beck glanced to Tori. She was looking out the window, but if he squinted he could see the left side of her face was slightly swollen. What was that about? Shaking away his thoughts, Beck pulled into JetBrew and tossed the truck into park.

"Listen, about yesterday—"

"Beck, I already said it was fine."

"No, it's not fine. I shouldn't have just stood there while she did that. It was wrong, and it's been eating at me since last night. So I'm really sorry, Tori."

Staring at him for a moment, the half-Latina smiled a bit and nodded her head.

"Alright. Apology accepted."

"Really? You haven't accepted a single apology since we've met."

"Beck, I hate apologies." Tori explained, hopping out of the truck as the two wandered into JetBrew together.

"Why?"

"I hate it when people apologize for someone else. You apologized for Jade pouring coffee on me, but that was Jade's action, not yours. You apologizing for something she did is worth nothing to me,"

"...I never thought of it that way,"

Stroking his clean chin, Tori nodded half heartedly as they moved up in the line towards the counter.

"Most people don't. It's just a pet peeve of mine really."

Folding her arms across her chest, Beck sighed heavily. He had once again found the wall around Tori's heart, which sent a rattle though his spine as his prod it it with some force. Unlike Jade, Tori didn't seem like someone who could be broken down easily. With Jade there were holes in her walls, they were easy to breach if one knew how to do so. Tori on the other hand was different. Her walls sent a shockwave through you, as they were in unexpected places around her feelings. There was something exhilarating about that; not knowing how exactly the mind of this girl worked.

"Man I haven't had coffee in a long time," Tori stated, rocking back and forth on her heels as she looked over the extensive menu, rolling her lower lip beneath her teeth in a cute way.

"Just my usual please, Loraine." Beck stated, "the usual for Jade as well."

"I guess I'll have whatever he's getting."

Nodding her head with a kindly smile, Beck whipped out his credit card before his companion could even reach for her wallet. He wasn't going to allow Tori to buy the coffee, even if she said she was going to.

"Hey! I was going to buy that,"

"You weren't fast enough. Next time, Tor, you'll pay for the coffee."

Pouting as she folded her arms over her chest, Tori and Beck moved from the line. They stood in content silence, just happy to be near another person. It was an almost unfamiliar feeing to Beck. Jade, despite her demeanor, was rather chatty and always had something (usually negative) to say about every subject imaginable. She hated silence, and she hated standing around. Tori though seemed content being with Beck and taking in the sights and sounds of JetBrew.

When the coffees were finished (plus an extra black - two sugars for Jade), the pair left the store and got back into the truck.

"So. What are you going to do about Jade?"

Glancing up from his driving, Tori was sipping her coffee, seemly enjoying it. The girl was hardly put off by this question as she shrugged.

"I dunno. Revenge is petty and pointless honestly, I don't see why I'd need to do anything,"

"Seriously?"

"Do you want me to do something?"

Tori's eyebrow lifted as she gave Beck a quizzical look, and he felt immediately sheepish.

"Well...kinda? I mean, if you let her Jade is someone who will walk all over you. She erm...enjoys a challenge."

"Ah," laughing jovially, Tori nodded her head ever so slightly with a broad smile, "Beck, I'm not really interested in revenge. But that doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy on her. I don't roll that way."

"You sure don't."

Smiling crookedly at the confusing girl beside him, Beck pulled into Hollywood Arts. It was a gorgeous day, and it was almost shameful that they had to be in school. Parking in the backside of the lot, near the Asphalt Café, Beck once again parked the truck.

"I'll just wait around here a few minutes before going in," he stated to Tori, who was unbuckling, "Jade would hate it if we came in together,"

"Yeah, ok. Thanks for the coffee I guess. See you in class?"

"Yep." Hopping from the truck, Beck felt the urge to say something more, if just to be with Tori a few more minutes,

"Hey, Tor! Are we still on for this weekend?"

Smiling dazzlingly at him, Tori shut the truck door and spoke through the open window.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. See you around, Elvis."

Waving, the girl sauntered off, coffee in hand as Beck sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. That girl did something to him, and she didn't even realize she was doing it. Once again finding his head against the top of the steering wheel, Beck cursed the universe.

He was falling for Tori Vega.

As planned, Beck stayed in the truck a few minutes more before exiting, keeping Jade's coffee close to his heart as he entered Hollywood Arts. It was still a bit early so students were milling about randomly. Jade — as Beck expected — was standing by her locker, looking sour and angry.

"Morning gorgeous,"

Walking up to her, the goth swiveled.

"Coffee?"

"Here."

Holding the cup out, Jade took it (more like snatched it) from his grip, "how was your brother?"

"Awful. Even more awful is that Vega is back. I thought I scared her away!"

"Jade, seriously?"

"What, are you defending her now?"

"Yes I am, actually."

"Why? She's awful!"

"Jade, she hasn't done one awful thing since coming here. If anything it's everyone else who's been awful to her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Beck rolled his eyes at Jade's dangerous impression of Cat as her eyes narrowed into slits. This is what it was between them. Jade gets the wrong idea about something, and Beck has to fight for her love. It was annoying and tiresome, and Beck honestly was a bit sick of it. Thankfully, the sight of Cat riding piggyback on Tori's shoulders was enough to distract them both.

The redhead was looking joyous and comfortable, leaning her arms on the top of the Latina's head while she chatted away. Tori herself didn't seem all that bothered, and was actually smiling a bit as she retrieved a few things from her locker.

"CAT! What are you doing?"

Jade's screech didn't seem to perturb the redhead at all as she tapped for Tori to turn around. The Latina did so, reading one of her textbooks as Cat spoke.

"Hiii guys! Tori is super strong and because I had to walk to school today she said I could sit on her shoulders,"

"And you're alright with that, Vega?"

Jade's tone was icy as the Latina glanced up from her text, nodding briefly.

"Yeah. I don't mind."

"Yay! C'mon Tori! To the music rooms!"

Pointing ahead like a sailor on a ship, Tori rolled her eyes with a smile as she tossed a half wave to Jade and Beck, walking off with Cat to the music hall.

"See Jade, she's perfectly friendly."

"No, that's just...weird."

Shaking her head, Jade slammed her locker shut as she stalked off to her first class when the bell rang. Rolling his eyes, Beck smiled at the image of Cat and Tori as friends, but then scowled at his own feelings. They were growing like a bonfire in the pit of his stomach. Every interaction with Jade was suddenly being compared to every interaction with Tori, and it was incredibly dangerous. Shaking his head, Beck exhaled deeply. He had some serious thinking he needed to do.


End file.
